Amakasu Masahiko
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely higher physically and with summons. At least 2-C via Ragnarok Name: Amakasu Masahiko Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Rosei Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Master Swordsmen, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly - Capable of maintaining his existence as long as his consciousness and will are still intact), Reality Warping (Can literally turn his dreams into reality to enhance his stats, create objects out of thin air and negate attacks), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect himself if killed for as long as he wills it. Able to also to revive himself so long as humans possess/show courage, though he can still come back through his own will even if they don’t have it), Flight/Levitation, Telepathy (Can access the thoughts, memories, and history of anyone with no time lag and without the affected knowing), Barrier Creation, Durability Negation, Gravity Manipulation (Can cancel gravity to make his battleship float, can use gravity to attack and suppress his enemies with by amplifying it to 3000 times that of Earth’s), able to raise his physical stats through sheer force of will, Non-Corporeal (Rosei are technically immune to damage as they are only dreams), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation (able to read information from the past, present, and future of all mankind and from all universes), can banish people and material things into dreams, can “cancel” his opponent’s existence and their attacks, Can ignore causality itself entirely and be able to do things like arrive to his destination before he had left his original spot, Can create his own personal worlds including one that can exist outside of Alaya (Essentially a world outside of reality and Kanten. His worlds are also so powerful that Harumitsu, a character who specializes in the Cancel Dream ability, is unable to erase them), Summoning (Can summon any God ever thought up by humanity, whether from myths and legends to even fiction itself), Matter Manipulation, Possesses unbelievable willpower (His will overpowered that of Alaya which, on top of being the source of all of existence, is the combined consciousness of all humans across all universes, past, present, and future.), Can travel through time, different dimensions and universes, and even metaphysical spaces like dreams and memories themselves, Can keep on fighting even while unconscious, Resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely higher physically and with summons (More powerful than the Tatari, such as Mainshock Kuubou). At least Multi-Universe level via Ragnarok (Capable of summoning any God ever thought up by humanity and having them fight each other in a battle that would destroy all of existence. Senshinkan has confirmed the existence of parallel universes, but the number that exist are unknown) Speed: FTL (Stated by the narration to exceed the speed of light during his fight with Hiiragi). With his willpower, Amakasu is also capable of amplifying his speed to the point of ignoring causality itself (allowing him to do things like arrive at his destination before he had left his starting point) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XGJ, likely higher Durability: At least Small Star level, likely higher physically and with barriers (Regeneration, reality warping and the nature of his existence makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with Kanten Abilities, at least Multi-Universal via Ragnarok Standard Equipment: His Sword Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with 10,000 years of experience. Is a master of all Kantan Dream Abilities, being able to utilize all of its arts to it’s fullest (ex. He is able to instantly create complex and powerful weaponry such as Little Boy and Tsar Bomba, Japanese fighter jets, his battleship Ibuki, and even the “Rods of God” which normally require 10,000 processors to accomplish). He is also able to calculate things such as the rotation-revolution of the planet and the trajectory of the moon and sun while using his attacks. Weaknesses: Cutting off Amakasu’s connection to Alaya will prevent from using his abilities (as well as prevent Ragnarok from being completed). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God Summoning:' Amakasu’s Tsuidan and one of his most powerful abilities. Through his theme of “Judgement” as a Rosei, Amakasu can summon to his side any god ever thought up by humanity, whether it be from myths and legends to even that of fiction itself. The number of gods he can summon are very numerous, some of his notable being that of Lucifer, Huanglong, Deus, Balor and his army of Fomoria even among all others; all gods he summon are of that from the top of each respective gods pantheon. Amakasu can also summon said beings and others as Tatari’s (Waste Gods): Gods whose forms are warped into broken and corrupted forms of their original selves. These beings also possess their unique abilities of their own (ex. Shinno and Kuubou). **'Ragnarok:' Amakasu’s ultimate attack when using his Tsuiden. By utilizing his god summoning ability to its very fullest, Amakasu can recreate the great war from Norse Myth, summoning the most powerful gods from each and every pantheon and forcing them to kill each other regardless of their thoughts and origins. The resulting collision of this will eventually wipe out all of Alaya itself, destroying everything in existence. Note: *Despite Ragnarok requiring the Gods Amakasu summons to battle each other, it is not a prep-heavy method, and he can do it at any time. Even then, it would still take Amakasu time to get out all of the gods and having them battle in order to complete the move. *Additionally, it should also be noted that the "At least 2-C" tier rating for Amakasu's Ragnarok is from the end result of the move, not the Gods themselves. Gallery 相州戦神館學園 八命陣 『PARAISO』|相州戦神館學園 八命陣 『PARAISO』 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Dream Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Summoners Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Rosei Category:Hax Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2